Rarity's Birthday Surprise
by melpos
Summary: Spike has the perfect gift for Rarity on her birthday. But will she like it? SPARITY! Oh, and lame title, I know. Just read! Possible twoshot, but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if you want more.


_So, this was written for someone on a forum I'm on but I decided to share it with all of you! Enjoy :D _

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Spike! We'll be late if you don't hurry up!" Twilight Sparkle called out. "You don't want to be late to Rarity's birthday party, now do you?"<p>

Within five seconds, a flash of green and purple zoomed by. "I'm here! I'm here," Spike huffed.

Twilight Sparkle giggled. "Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Let's PARTAY!"<p>

Music boomed as balloons emerged from everywhere. Pinkie Pie hopped around in a dance as Rarity smiled wearing the most dazzling dress.

Twilight Sparkle walked in, Spike trailing behind her. His hands shook with the present he was holding. A gem that Spike was saving up to eat (much like the one he had given her on HIS birthday) but he had instead polished it and decided to give it to Rarity because he thought it complimented her eyes. He also included a small note folded down to the smallest nub.

"Hello everyone!" Twilight Sparkle said with a giggle as she watched Pinkie Pie. Everyone replied back with a greeting.

Spike was, to put it simply, nervous. He wasn't sure if Rarity would like his gift or not! And what if she didn't? Would she tell him? Would she yell at him? WHAT WOULD SHE DO?

"Spike… are you all right?" He heard that angelic voice call out to him.

"H-Huh?" He looked up to meet those dazzling blue orbs. His whole body melted on the spot.

"Spike, I asked if you were all right?" she repeated. Why was he so nervous, today of all days? Was it the dress she was wearing? Possibly. Was it her birthday crown that shone brightly with the light of the disco lights? Who knew?

His heart knew.

It was everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her generosity. Her CONCERN in HIM.

"He's fine Rarity, just enjoy your day!" Twilight Sparkle answered for him. "It's your birthday! Let's all have some fun!"

Spike shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Y-Yeah," he agreed quietly as everyone cheered.

YEAH!" Pinkie Pie screeched. "We should play some party games, and dance, and–" she gasped loudly, "–EAT SOME CAKE!"

Everyone giggled as Pinkie Pie threw her face into the nearest cake.

Just then, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash brought in an even BIGGER cake that read "Happy Birthday Rarity!" in big blue and purple letters.

Everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday to you!" as Rarity stood in front of the cake and waited with a smile to blow out the candles.

"… Happy birthday to you!" Cheers erupted throughout the group as everyone's eyes sparkled in excitement as she made her wish.

_I wish… I wish that we could become closer friends. Spike, I mean, heh heh. _

She opened her eyes and blew on the lit candles in front of her. They all went out with a flicker as everyone crowded around Rarity.

"What'd ya wish for?" Apple Jack asked.

Rarity shook her head and said tauntingly, "Nah, ah, ah! If I tell someone the wish before it comes true, well, then it won't come true!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Time for presents!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Everypony, and Spike handed Rarity a box. She had gotten accessories and outfits for Opal, a cupcake, and all of the fabric you could ever imagine. As she reached for the last box, she read the tag.

"From… Spike!" She used her magic to open the present and looked in to find the most beautiful gem she had every seen. It glowed with its beauty. She used her magic to pull it out of the box and everypony stared in awe.

"That's beautiful Rarity," Fluttershy spoke softly. She went up to the box that held the gem and looked inside. "Oh. There's a note inside."

Rarity looked up from her gem. "What?" She pulled it out using her horn.

_What? _Spike thought. _They found it? Aw, man, I better get outta here! _

He tip-toed away, but as soon as he reached the door of SugarCube Corner (Pinkie Pie had offered to have the party there), he bolted out, just in time for Rarity to fully open up the letter.

Rarity decided to read the letter to herself first, before she would read it out loud. It said:

_Dear Rarity,_

_You probably found this a year after your birthday, or later on after the party. But I wanted to write this to tell you a few things. _

_Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I've had a crush on you. You're such a beautiful pony inside and out. The way you smile, how it gleams as much as your eyes when you're wearing something beautiful, your hair, how it always cascades down in the most perfect way. Your cutie mark, it's so adorable. I __love__ think every part of you is amazing. Never has there been a day where I haven't stopped __loving__ admiring you. _

_You're the greatest friend a baby dragon could ever have. _

_Love, _

_Spike_

_P.S. That gem that I gave you on your birthday? I had been saving it for the longest time. I was originally planning on eating it, but, hay with it, it was your birthday! _

Rarity's eyes filled to the brim with tears. She smiled at the parts with the crossed out "love" in it. Her heart had melted at what he told her. How could a baby dragon have so many feelings for one pony? And the greatest friend? What about Twilight Sparkle. Surely he had meant it in a different way.

"Spike?" Rarity called out. "Spike where are you?"

"So what does the note say?" Rainbow Dash nonchalantly asked.

Rarity looked up. "What? Oh. Nothing. Just… a short happy birthday message!" Rarity lied. Although it did read happy birthday, it wasn't just your regular "Happy Birthday!" message. Far from it, to be truthful.

"So why are you looking for Spike?" AppleJack questioned.

"Why… to tell him thank you of course! This gem is absolutely MARVELOUS and he MUST be thanked in person!" Rarity awkwardly laughed as everypony stared at her.

"Okie-dokie then!" Pinkie Pie burst out. "Let's help Rarity find Spike!"

* * *

><p>Spike ran as fast as he could. He had to get as far away from SugarCube Corner as possible!<p>

He ran, and ran, and ran. All of a sudden, Princess Celestia appeared in front of him. He bowed down before trying to excuse himself.

"Excuse me Princess, but I must be getting somewhere!"

"And where would that somewhere be?" she asked with an eye raise.

"Uh-uh…" He considered lying. But lying to the Princess? That'd be an all-time low for anyone. Pony or baby dragon.

He sighed in defeat. "As far from SugarCube Corner as possible."

Princess Celestia cocked her head to the side. "Why would you do that, Spike? All of your friends are there! Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity–"

"That's exactly why!" He exclaimed.

"… your friends?" the Princess questioned.

"No! Rarity."

Princess Celestia tried to hide her smile. "Oh. Why would you run from her?"

"Because… because… I-I lo–have a crush on her!"

Princess Celestia put a comforting hoof on Spike. "And you would run away from that? Why, Spike?"

"It's hard to face, Princess."

"Yes, that may be true, but if you want to stay friends with her, you must face her!"

"What-what if I want to be more than friends?" Spike felt his face heat up.

Princess Celestia giggled. "Go for her Spike. And whether you succeed or fail, just keep trying."

Spike's whole body suddenly rose in confidence. "I will!" He suddenly began to sprint back towards SugarCube Corner.

* * *

><p>"Spike? Spike, where are you?" Rarity told the whole group to split up. Twilight Sparkle would check the Library, Pinkie Pie would check the local stores, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash would look around from an aerial view, AppleJack would check her farm, and Rarity would check her boutique, and SugarCube Corner.<p>

So far, no luck.

But she would search and search and search until her dying breath!

At least, that's what she told herself.

Spike needed someone to talk to him. And that someone, was Rarity.

Spike's legs wobbled as fast as they could. They ached, and he felt as if his lungs were going to burst. _So close… _he kept telling himself.

Then, just as he was about to take a long, peaceful nap and break, he saw SugarCube Corner in view. He felt a bolt on newfound energy as he sprinted towards the shop.

He burst through the door, taking a quick glance at Rarity, before his eyes failed him and his whole world turned black.

* * *

><p>"Spike? Spike?"<p>

Spike's eyes tore open to see the love–er… CRUSH of his life.

Rarity.

"Rarity?"

Rarity came close, "Yes Spike?"

"Did you read the note?" he whispered.

Rarity's eyes filled with tears as she smiled. "Yes I did Spike." Spike blushed. "And it was the most wonderful thing I've ever laid my eyes on!"

Spike's blushed became bigger. "E-Even bigger than the gem?"

"Even bigger than the gem," Rarity confirmed.

And then, within seconds, Spike's lips connected with…

…Rarity's cheek.

"Don't worry," Spike said with a newfound confidence, "I'll take things slow."

And for once, Rarity was the one who blushed at Spike.

_FIN_.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you guys think. :D Oh, and whether or not I should make a sequel. <em>


End file.
